Catholic Roxas
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: What? So I lost a bet… and now I had to wear a slutty Catholic School girl uniform. Who hadn't had to wear one of these before? And by the way what is Catholic anyway? And do they always wear these types of uniforms?


**Catholic Roxas**

** A/N: Rawr! Royal… Dragon… her … Axel quit molesting Roxas for five seconds would you!**

**Axel: … But… but… he's so molestable!**

**Roxas: Need… break… gonna… die! **

**Royal: Ok well while those two go at it this is dedicated a very special person! Chriss-Meister thank you sooo much for being so patient dear you are wonderful! So here's is your story and I do sooo hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I give up… **

**Roxas: If she owned us well… lets just say there'd be a lot more yaoi references than there are now. **

**Axel: Ummm… Roxas I don't think there are any… **

**Roxas: But Royal said…. Oh never mind!**

It was that damn red heads fault that I was wearing a slutty Catholic school uniform! What the hell did dressing up like this have to do with the fact that Axel preferred Xion over me? Everybody knew it! He was always sneaking out of her room late at night; he would disappear with her after dinner and wouldn't be seen until sometimes the _next _fucking morning! Everyone around this whole fucking Organization knew I liked him! He was tall with spikey fire truck red hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes along with two upside down purple tear drop tattoos. He was lean and muscular and with that black Organization coat on it made him look even sexier! How many times had I imagined him taking me wearing that fucking thing?

Now it was only a few days before Halloween and I was roaming the fucking halls getting cat calls and eye rolls as I went. Damn Axel, fucking Luxord and his stupid cards! Apparently it was no surprise that Axel wanted to see me, yeah that's right _me_ Roxas in a slutty Catholic school girl uniform, complete with a lacey pink thong!

I didn't even know what Catholic was, well I asked Luxord as we were playing cards and he said it was some sort of religion so then I asked if all Catholics wore that uniform and he laughed. He didn't even answer my question! It _was _however news to me that Axel wanted me to wear this, but when I chased him down the hall with my Keyblade he ran off crying that he would get me in that outfit one day.

Well wouldn't the cards have it… haha get it cards… Luxord? Fuck whatever; anyway here comes Mr. Tarot card himself asking if I want to play a little game. I was so fucking stupid I said yes, I lost in a game of go fish…

I learned from Demyx that Axel had paid Luxord five thousand munny just to get me to play with him so I would lose and be forced to wear that fucking skimpy outfit for his enjoyment! And on top of that I had to be his fucking slave for the day while wearing said outfit! Once I had changed into the horrendous outfit there was a note slipped under my door that told me to report to Axel's room at twelve o'clock sharp.

Sighing I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. A tight white shirt that just barely covered my nipples was tied into a knot in the front. The skirt was baby blue with white checkers; lacey white garter straps attached to matching white stockings and a pair of knee high black boots with at least a three inch heel on them. Marly had been practicing with me all day in how to walk in those stupid things. Also I learned to never ask Marly _how_ he knew how to walk in those stupid things! The skirt barely covered my… er package and left my bare ass to show well except for the lacey pink that was riding up my ass!

They had wet my hair and straightened it out of my natural spikes so that it lay touching my shoulders. Why the hell was I doing this? Humiliating myself to him? Awkwardly I made my way down the hall teetering and wobbling almost falling if it hadn't been for an extremely red faced Demyx to catch me.

"Um… Roxy…" I slapped him I couldn't help it, ok yeah I lied I could I just didn't like people to call me Roxy.

"I'm sorry Roxas! But why are you wearing that?" Demyx asked trying to keep his eyes focused on me and not my underwear choice.

"Lost a bet with Luxord! Now I have to wear this for Axel and be his fucking slave for the day!" I growled stalking past him making holes in the floor.

I could have used a dark portal to just summon myself to Axel's room but Luxord clearly stated that for his own enjoyment I had to walk all the fucking way there! After almost being taken down by a very horny Xigbar I made it to Axel's room with…. Fuck…. I was late! Damn it! Knocking on his door I sighed and pulled the paper I had put in my shirt? Halter top? Whatever the fuck it was out and opened it up, when the door opened I looked from Axel to the paper and back before sighing and dead panning, "Skirt… for easier access."

Axel's face got as red as his hair as he doubled over laughing falling to the floor and rolling out of the way when I threatened to stab him with my boots.

"Foxy Roxy come in." He whispered huskily looping his arms around my waist and pulling me up against his body.

"Let me go you bastard! You've had your fun seeing me in this stupid thing now can I change?" I cried prying myself away from the heat that radiated off his body.

They sure as hell didn't call him Flurry of the Dancing Flames for nothing. His body temperature far exceeded that of a normal persons.

"I'm going to be doing a lot of Hail Mary's after this." He mumbled coming over to rest his hands on my hips.

I had the sudden urge to punch him but I wasn't about to ruin that perfect face! "So can I change or what?" I grumbled.

"You're my slave for the whole day until tomorrow at midnight, so no you can't change and you'll refer to me as Master." He breathed nipping my ear.

"Fucking bastard!" I growled trying to suppress a moan.

"Now, now Roxy such bad language we'll have to fix that won't we?" He asked leaning down to capture my lips with his.

His tongue forced its way in my mouth and he steered me to the bed before pushing me down on it. What the hell was going on? He was kissing me? Axel the guy who I'd been crushing since… well ever really was kissing me? My cock was already straining against the lace and it was getting harder to try not to beg him to just fuck me right here right now!

No matter how painful it was I had to remember that he was with Xion, so when he advanced on me again I pushed him away turning my head.

"Roxy come here kiss me." He whispered.

Shaking my head I pushed myself to the farthest corner of the bed, Xion was my best friend if Axel wanted to cheat on her that was fine but I wasn't going to help him.

"Roxas, I order you to come kiss me!" He growled I felt the bed dip and watched like a scared deer as he crawled towards me and pinned me up against the wall.

Lips found mine and hands traveled down skin until they were reaching up the skirt and moving the thong to the side. I moaned when he gripped my cock in his warm hand and gave it a light pump. Shit, no! This wasn't supposed to be happening!

I pushed him off as fast as I could adjusting the skirt even though by now _anyone _could tell I was in need of some serious relief!

I would just take care of myself when I got back to my room. "Roxas you're not making this easy." He growled stalking towards me again.

"Good! You chose her I didn't so stop trying to cheat on her! Have her dress up in these slutty outfits not me!" I cried and immediately threw my hands over my mouth.

"What… what are you talking about Roxas?" Axel asked taking another step forward.

I shook my head hands still firmly clamped over my mouth. With a speed that only Axel could accomplish he had be on the floor pinned down arms above my head. I struggled with all my might as he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

Quickly I tried to knee him but he sat back then, nipping my neck causing me to moan even louder. "Bad little slut!" He bit hard on where my neck and shoulder met and I moaned even louder.

_This isn't right, this isn't right!_ My mind kept chanting, my body however thought completely differently! I wasn't as aware as I should have been because one minute I was on the floor and the next I was being handcuffed to Axel's bed…. I was gonna go out on a limb here and assume someone had some sort of kinky fetish going on.

He smiled and went back to nipping and sucking on my neck leaving little marks everywhere. _He's with Xion! _My brain cried. _Yeah but for right now I'm his slave… one nice fuck couldn't hurt! _The other part of my brain reasoned. After all if anyone could survive having sex with Xigbar _and _Saix…. Then I'm sure I could survive sex with Axel. Don't ask that's another story once again involving losing in another card game to Luxord!

Let's just say it's a good thing I didn't have my virginity then because well… I'd have been scarred for life!

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed attempting to try and kick him off me. "Let me go! I'll kill you once these handcuffs come off! Where's my Keyblade? Xion your fucking boyfriend is cheating on you! Damn it! Someone help me!"

Thrashing around I eventually hit Axel square in the jaw, sadly I didn't hit him with the three inch heel that was attached… I was hoping I could puncture a lung or _something_ but no! Grabbing my legs he pinned them down.

"Go ahead keep moving, I've got enough rope to tie you down. In fact I wish you would I've always wanted to try bondage." He purred. I let out a super manly squeal… I swear it _was_ and stopped thrashing. "No fair I wanted you to keep going." He whined setting my legs back down.

"I hate you! You're with Xion why are you going after me to! We're all best friends… go have her dress up like this for you not me." I whimpered the first stupid tear starting to fall.

"Roxas… is… is this what this is about? You think I'm with Xion?" He asked trying to hide a smile.

I kicked him again and he fell off the bed it made me feel some better. "You little fucker." He jumped back on the bed and spread my legs apart while holding a piece of rope.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't I'll behave I swear!" I cried.

He let the rope go and I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry I laughed ok?" He started to play with the straps of my boots not even looking at me.

"Then why the _hell_ am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?" I asked leaning my head back against the pillows.

"One because you look incredibly sexy, and two because I know you wouldn't dare leave this room dressed like that." He responded crawling back on the bed.

"I had to leave my room to get to yours!" I cried pulling at my binds.

"Oh… yeah… didn't think of that… oh well! Down to business shall we? Roxas you're an idiot! You really think I like Xion like that? She's my friend as much as yours and that's it to me. You on the other hand… you're the one I'm chasing after." He whispered.

I felt butterfly kisses on my stocking clad legs as the kisses moved up towards my inner thighs. Nipping he bit me particularly hard making me cry out in pain and pleasure. Lips made their way out from under the skirt and up to my belly, continuing upwards until they were pressed firmly against my own.

Pulling back I whimpered and pulled at the cuffs, they wouldn't come loose only tightened around my wrists until they were raw and bleeding.

"Ax, come on I'm not going to leave…" I whimpered.

He smiled, "I know you're not, that's why I'm keeping you like this… just for now." With that being said he tore the shirt I was wearing off and attacked my nipples with his mouth.

"Damn it Axel! Oh fuck… yes!" I screamed. He smiled and moved his kisses back down until he got the edge of my skirt.

Without warning he flipped me over on my belly and pulled my knees up resting them on the bed so that my ass was in the air. Gloved hands kneaded the cheeks before a hard slap came reverberating throughout the room.

"Again…" I whimpered hoping he heard me.

"What did you say?" He questioned going back to kneading the cheeks.

"Again." I whispered I hated this, hated having to beg for this.

"Louder!" He commanded. I turned a glare on him full force as he ripped one of the gloves off using just his teeth.

Oh gods he was so sexy…. It wasn't fair why couldn't I be as sexy as him?

"Axel please spank me!" I cried as another hard slap came my way.

"Master! You'll refer to me as Master!" He slapped my ass again and I moaned even louder bordering on screaming.

"Master…" I panted; the thong was moved thankfully out of my ass and was replaced by one gloved finger hitting my prostate.

I couldn't control the scream that bubbled up and out. Throwing my head back I screamed as the finger kept abusing that one spot. I thought I was going to cum just from him touching that spot. He pulled the finger out and replaced it with another one scissoring and stretching the hole that hadn't been touched in a while.

"How many dicks has this slutty hole pleased?" He questioned not at all being gentle, hell this whole place knew I liked it rough and dirty talk just only made it better!

"None…" I whimpered.

"None what?!" Axel cried slapping my ass hard with the hand that wasn't gloved.

"None Master!" I whined as a third finger was added.

"LIAR, I know this ass has pleased at least Xigbar and Saix who else?" He cried. It was the mix of pain and pleasure but it felt so wonderful!

"Zex… Zexion… and… De… DEMYX!" I screamed as he intentionally missed my prostate.

Gripping my hair he ripped my head back so that I was staring into the most intense emerald eyes. "This is mine remember that slut." He let my hair go and shoved all three fingers in at once hitting my prostate; I was almost in tears it felt so good!

But I wanted something more, "Ax… Master cock…. I ahh… oh yes!" I kept screaming the pleasure was blinding.

He didn't say anything but I felt his fingers retract from my ass and then with a grunt he was shoving his cock up there in place of the fingers. My voice was going hoarse from all the screaming I was doing, seriously I was surprised no one was checking on us… well they probably knew what was going on.

Panting my knees buckled and fell so that I was lying flat on my stomach my hands still bound to the bed. Axel pulled out and I whimpered from the loss until he flipped me over and took my bindings off.

"No… no more…" He was panting and a light sheen of sweat was covering his face.

"No more what?" I asked, he wasn't going to stop now was he? If he was I was seriously going to rape him and finish myself!

"I think… Roxas… Roxas I think….ROXASITHINKILOVEYOU!" He shouted.

What? What the hell did he just say? I didn't care as long as I got fucked so I just nodded hoping that I would be rewarded.

The skirt was slipped off along with that dreadful thong but the stockings and boots? Nope he decided he liked those a lot! Lifting my already weak legs he put them over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss me sweetly before shoving his cock back into my ass.

The feeling of being full it was amazing, I loved it… and I only wanted it from Axel. From anyone else it was just sex and that was it, but with Axel the way he was kissing my stocking clad legs and gently thrusting himself in and out at such a sensual rhythm it was hard not to want more, hard to not fall in love with someone like him.

Voice hoarse and cracking I lay there panting trying not to make any noise. It was embarrassing that was until Axel leaned in to kiss me, "Moan I love hearing it your voice is so sexy."

With a quick snap of his hips he hit that pleasure spot that had me seeing stars and screaming out his name again. "AXEL OH GODS RIGHT THERE!"

It didn't take long before he was thrusting into that one spot over and over, I would have done anything for him to keep going. If he wanted my first born he could have it… well that was if I could _have _a baby but I couldn't.

"Roxas… Roxas your mine!" He leaned down and bit me hard on the neck drawing blood.

I screamed out in pleasure as his tongue lapped at the blood and kissed the abused flesh. I wasn't going to last long with the way he was timing his thrusts, somewhere between unchaining me and fucking me he'd taken the other glove off, currently it was trailing up my hip bone, rubbing my inner thighs and finally coming to wrap around my cock.

I slammed my head back in the plush pillows and screamed even louder than before. My voice was cutting out and the door to Axel's room slammed open. Axel didn't either care or notice that Superior had walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL…. OH MY GODS MY FUCKING EYES…." The door slammed shut and Axel just kept going as if nothing had happened.

Axel continued pumping in time to his thrusts and I kept screaming at the top of my lungs, "HARDER AX! AXEL, AXEL, HARDER!"

"ROXY OH GODS ROXY!" He was the only one ever allowed to call me that.

He snapped his hips at a different angle and without warning I was thrown off the edge cum spurting to land on our chests. Axel cried out and the warmth of his seed spilling into me had me hard and ready for round two!

As Axel pulled out I tried to hide my growing erection as he pulled me close to his chest. He turned me so that I was facing him and kissed me slowly, passionately as if he loved me. But maybe he did love me.

"Roxas… I really love you." He whispered.

…. Dead on score 1 for Roxas! Wait Axel loved me? What the hell he was the one always telling me that we couldn't love! And what about Xion? My brain was confused.

"I thought you liked Xion… and I thought you said we had no hearts." I started.

"I told you that I didn't like Xion, I've been after you! But as for the hearts I don't know maybe we do… maybe we don't. But I know that I feel something for you whether it's the ghost of a memory or not, I still feel as though I love you. Can you just give me that?" He questioned nuzzling my hair.

"Yeah… yeah I think I can because I've been so jealous of you disappearing into Xion's room every night… um if you don't love Xion then why _are _you in her room every night?" I asked turning to look into that wonderful cat like gaze.

"Well… because… umm… uh... none of your business!" He cried turning over so his back was facing me.

"BECAUSE HE WANTED TO KNOW THE QUICKEST WAY TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!" Xion shouted through the closed door.

"XION SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" Xemnas' voice echoed throughout the rooms.

"BITE ME SAGGY ASS!" She screamed back.

And so _that _conversation went as I crawled over Axel to snuggle back close to him. I loved his body heat, he always felt so warm.

"Sooooo…. Trying to get in my pants huh?"

"Shut up! I told you I loved you I was just getting tips on how I could woo you." He responded tucking me close to his body.

"Woo me? Oh really since when does the famous Flurry of the ahhh…. Ax no… not nggh… oh yeah not again!" I cried trying to push him off me.

"Someone's already ready for round two I see." With that we were probably at it all night, screaming and carrying on. But if there was one thing I believed it was that damn these stockings were really starting to itch and I loved Axel to.

**A/N: Hiya! Ok here's where I hoe myself out haha! I hope you enjoyed it my dear Chriss-Meister! And also if you haven't go read Tame the Pirate, and Dreams of You, then If You Only Knew… yeah in that order! Hahaha no, but If You Only Knew should be read after Dreams of You. Anywho if you guys ever want me to write something for you just PM me or Review me it may take a while to get to because of my work and I have to make everything just perfect but rest assured it will be written! So yeah go review and you guys get cookies… virtual cookies! :D **

**Xoxo ~Royal Dragon~ **


End file.
